The Second Time Around
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU Caryl. Fluffy, romance. Caryl are late 20's married when a car accident takes away Daryl's memory. Sometimes love is sweeter the second time around.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so, new idea- this will be a multi chapter AU. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Waking up was like swimming upwards through layers of a dream.

First you could hear the voices, as they called to you, spoke to you in hushed worried tones, but they were from a distance. To far outside Daryl's current limited sphere of consciousness for himself to care. The voices were there, a constant background hum, of noise, but all he wanted was to sleep.

Waking up meant pain. A deep throbbing ache settles in behind his eyelids when he tries to listen to the voices, when he tries to come closer to them. So at first he ignores them. He stays suspended in blissful, peaceful sleep. Happy and safe and secure.

Until suddenly he wasn't happy. Suddenly he knew, he wasn't supposed to be asleep. Not like this, not in the inky blackness of his own mind. He struggled to get closer to the voices, to bring them into focus. To hear them.

They were a swirling gust of wind that seemed to float around him. Always past his reach. Mocking him almost. He could hear the concern, the hushed hope filled tones of the voices seemed to soothe his soul. Especially the sweetest voice that voice filled him with love. . But he couldn't reach out and grab it. He wanted to see that voice. To see the owner. He needed it.

Suddenly he could hear them. None of them made sense. Facts we're flying at him rapidly now. Car accident, head injury. He needed to wake up. Needed to come back to them.

He wanted to come back, he really did. He wanted to wake up. He was trying. He really was, and he was closer. So close to the surface it was as though he could feel the sun shinning on him in the dream filled waters. He was closer.

I need you, a voice whispered in his ear, one that filled him with such longing, he felt as though his heart was breaking in two. Show me how! He wanted to scream. I'm trying!

He was trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to go home, get some sleep, eat."

Carol was curled in the uncomfortable hospital chair, her feet pulled up underneath her, her hair pulled up on top of her head in a sloppy bun, her hoodie up as she tried to steal a few precious minutes of sleep that seemed to only come in spurts and and naps the past four days. The worst four days of her life.

Without opening her eyes she murmured "I am sleeping Merle."

Merle huffed from where he was perched on the hospital window seat. "Pfft... I mean you need to sleep in a bed, get some food, real food not vending machine shit. Take a fucking shower." He grunted.

"I don't need a shower."

"You smell like shit Carol." Merle said directly.

She lifted her head up off the arm of the chair cracking one eye open. "You don't exactly smell like sunshine and roses yourself either Merle. Maybe you need a shower too." She said then flopped her head back on the chair. Her eyes scanning Daryl's prone figure on the bed. Scanning the machines that were beeping in a periodic rhythm and the hiss of the life support pushing air into his lungs.

Merle came around in front of her, kneeling down, taking her hand. "I ain't pregnant Carol...that's you. That's my baby brother's baby. He'd want you to take care of yourself..." Merle paused as Carol's head snapped up.

"Stop talking about him like he's not here or already gone." She snapped and regretted it instantly as she saw Merle's eyes surpringly fill with tears. "Sorry." She whispered, looking at her fingers uncomfortably. Suddenly a sob wracked it's way up her throat. "Oh god I'm sorry!" She said putting her hands over her face. Feeling like she had for the past four days. Lost. Completely and totally lost.

"Hey it's alright...you're ok. I'm sorry too. One thing I know about Daryl he ain't no quitter. He don't know how. He'll make it. But he'll be fucking pissed if he wakes seiing you look like this, fucking too tired to stand and pale as shit.. You got yourself a Little one you gotta think of now." Merle said staring at her from his knees beside her chair.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. He was right. She was exhausted. Daryl would throw a fit if he saw the bags under her eyes, or how pale she looked the last time she had glanced in the mirror when she'd been in the bathroom. She looked over at the bed again, a pAnic filling her. She suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe past the lump in her throat.

"I can't leave.." she murmured.

"Carol..." Merle sighed.

"Not yet.." she started to say but stopped as two nurses came barreling into the room as an alarm rang.

Jumping up in a panic she watched as they worked on Daryl, other people joining them in the room.

"What's happening? " she asked in fear as the chaos threatened to engulf her.

A nurse smiled and looked over at them. "He's waking up."

Xxxxxxxxx

The room was dark, almost creepy. He knew they were in the room with him, but it was hard to see their faces.

The doctors had said, to keep the lights low. The lights might give him a headache. The doctors had said try not to talk to much, throat would be sore from the breathing tube, the doctors had talked and talked and talked until he couldn't remember what they had said, or the faces that had surrounded his bed.

Merle had been there. He'd known that. His face had swam out at him from the back of the room, pinched in concern.

Fuck his throat was sore.

"Do you want a drink?"

The voice was soft, sweet, filled with concern. He nodded towards her as she stepped into the light. Blue eyes piercing him. She looked tired.

A cup and a straw appeared at his mouth, his initial instinct was to draw greedily from it, the desert in his mouth reering it's head. But she murmured "Just a sip, or you'll get sick." So he stopped. There was something about her voice.

Suddenly her face, broke tears spilling over into her lashes trailing down her cheeks. Her face, seemed to fall foreward and she pressed her forehead to his own. He flinched in surprise, all the years of not wanting to be touched Haunting him.

She pulled back, hurt. Tears streaming down her face as she stared at him in confusion. He saw Merle suddenly who had been asleep in the corner stand smiling at him big and tightly. Merle looked like shit.

"Sorry lady, I don't like being touched, I wanna see my brother."

Merle gaped at him in confusion. "Daryl...that's Carol...your wife."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Hey another chapter. I promise this is going to be a romance with a lot more Caryl interaction:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

"Pfft... fuck off Merle." Daryl hissed through his dry cracked throat, watching with a feeling of dread as both Merle and the woman; Carol gaped at him.

"Daryl, I'm not lying. This is your wife, Carol...you don't remember?"

Daryl bit his lip, watching the woman who was staring at him, her face filled with such hope. No one had ever stared at him like that. Like he was the sun and the moon and Christmas come early in between. He felt uncomfortable watching her face. Knowing he was gonna hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

"Mrs. Dixon, the fact of the matter is, your husband waking from the brain injury he sustained is a miracle. I'm not surprised that there are some...complications."

Carol sat in the family lounge with Merle and the doctor who had just finished examining Daryl after the revelations of Daryl's memory loss.

"Complications! Doc! He thinks it's 2010. He has completely lost the last six years of his life. That's more than a complication!" Merle huffed as stood and paced angrily.

I'm sorry I don't remember you. I'm sorry I don't remember you. How could he not remember her? After everything?

The words echoed in her head, as she sat in silence, watching as Merle a whirlwind of emotion, paced.

"Amnesia is common after a head injury." The doctor was saying to Merle.

"Will it come back?" Merle and the doctor turned to her, at her sullen voice and how how small she sounded. "Will it come back?" She asked again.

The doctor sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Mrs. Dixon, I don't know. The brain is a unknown. There may be inflammation, or swelling, he had a bad bleed, brain surgery. The fact that he remembers his name and how to even speak is encouraging... I just don't know. Some permanent damage to the part of his brain that turns short term memories in to long term is possible, or it could all come back tomorrow, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She said nodding, as Merle sat down beside her briefly squeezing her hand. "It's not your fault...and he's alive, and relatively ok. I mean other than the broken ribs and the broken leg and the head injury. He's alive, he's alive." She repeated it to herself like a broken record. Trying to reassure herself, trying to somehow making any of this better.

Swallowing she stood. "I think I'll take that shower now Merle." Carol stood gathering her belongings. She suddenly felt like she had to be anywhere but here. A million miles away. Panic was escalating in her gut, she had to get out of the room. She couldn't breathe.

"Carol" Merle called for her as she ran down the hall. She stopped at the elevator turning to meet him.

"I'll be back... I need... I need.." she gasped bending at the waist with her hands on her knees. "I need to go home.i'll be back."

"What should I tell him?" Merle asked.

"Whatever you want. It's not me he needs right now." Her voice broke on a sob. "It's you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Daryl knew when the doctor left he was going to talk to Merle, and that woman. Carol...his wife.

What a fucking mind fuck to wrap his head around. The doctor had asked him what was the last thing he remembered. It had taken some thought. The last thing he remembered was Merle's 34th birthday party. Apparently five and a half fucking years ago.

He was twenty nine years old, almost thirty. Five years of his life was just gone.

He didn't believe it at first. This had to be some colossal mind fucking dream. Or Merle's ultimate prank. But the doctor had showed him the date (on a cell that seemed light years ahead of anything he had seen) and had flipped through a few stations on the tv. It was true. It was 2016. He'd lost all that time, and apparently a hell of a lot of important details.

He watched Merle come in and sat down in the chair beside his bed. He watched the door but she didn't follow.

Merle was staring at him like he didn't know where to start.

"She took off huh?" He asked, feeling somewhat guilty at having caused this unknown woman pain. "What the fuck? I'm really married? How the hell did that happen?"

Merle sat down with a sigh rubbing his forehead. Daryl huffed annoyed. "Fuck Merle, are you fucking strung out?"

Merle looked up startled. "I've been clean for four years now, I'm tired Daryl, Carol and I have been sitting by your bed for a week now, worried about you."

Daryl was stunned, Merle, clean and sober? How the hell had he forgotten that. For so long it was all he had wanted; Merle to be clean and sober and here it was. The world was tipped on it's axis. He wasn't sure what to do with all the information that was coming at him. Something Merle said struck him then. Almost bitterly.

"She couldn't have been too worried, she took off first chance she had." He grunted.

Merle looked up at him angrily. "You best shut your mouth boy, before you say something you regret. Carol, she's the best goddamn thing that ever happened to you. She's been here, all week, barely eating not sleeping. Refusing to give up. You would be kicking your own ass if you knew what you were saying. You worship the ground that woman walks on."

"Sounds like you got a thing for her yourself."

Merle sighed "Daryl I'm sorry, none of this is your fault. Carol's like a sister to me, and it's been a rough week. She just needed some rest. I'm glad she went home for a bit. She's been sick as fuck all week from morning sickness."

Daryl sighed closing his eyes still feeling confused, then opened them quickly. "Wait a minute...she's pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: short update. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Their little house felt so empty.

Carol walked through the house, feeling more like the walking dead than alive. Everywhere she looked there was a memory. Everywhere felt overwhelming, painful.

She had inherited her little house from her grandfather. It was small. Two bedrooms, one bath. But it was theirs. No mortgage. Her grandfather had been a carpenter by trade. A jack of all trades though at night. The house had been well cared for. Not needing any repairs. They could grow here. Make a future. They had been dreaming of renovating, adding more rooms. Daryl had jokingly said the more rooms they added, the more they would have to fill.

She stopped at the guest room, as she stood in the doorway eyes watering. He'd been painting it sky blue. If it was a girl they could add clouds and rainbows and shit he'd said with a grin. If it was a boy it would already be blue.

Carol slid to the ground pulling her knees up to her chest hands to her face, her tears fell.

How could he have forgotten her? She knew it wasn't his fault. But someone she couldn't get past that fact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days before Daryl's accident

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about that buddy, you can go back to sleep now."

Carol giggled as Daryl, his ears pressed to her naked tummy was whispering to the baby. She was completely relaxed, boneless.

"I may never move again." She groaned Daryl moved up beside her, grunting he motioned for her to turn on her side, she smiled as she did, as his naked body spooned her back.

Goose flesh spread over her skin as his hands started to move slowly across her body. Messaging the aching muscles. She was only nine weeks pregnant but she seemed to be tired all the time.

Sighing she tilted her head back to give him access to her neck, his lips traced a trail up behind her ear, to the spot that he knew was ticklish. She grinned as he chuckled. His hand coming up to palm her breast.

"Though you told the baby we were done for the night?" She whispered huskily.

"I am." He murmured. "Just need to touch to you, I always need to touch you" His hands still moving across her skin.

"Even when I'm as big as an elephant in a couple of months?"She murmured.

"Always," she turned her head slightly looking up into his eyes, when his hand palmed her cheek. "Ain't never gonna come a day when I don't need you Carol. You're my soulmate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol stood up on shaky legs. Time, to suck it up. This was her family. If that wasn't worth fighting for, what was. He would do it for her if their positions were changed.

He needed her more than ever, even if he didn't know it. A wave of dizziness past through her when she realized Merle was right. She needed to take of herself and this baby. She needed to do it for Daryl. Her Daryl, he was still there. He was the one she loved. Time to put her family first. Shower, eat and sleep. Then back to the hospital.

"He needs me."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok, another chapter. I liked how this turned out, even if it's a little short. Drop me a review if you liked too:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

The walls were closing in on him.

Daryl sighed taking a deep breath as he tried to slow his breathing. He'd sent Merle home an hour or so ago under the guise of being tired. Merle looked tired, or at least old. He wasn't sure, but he knew the truth. Merle and Carol, his wife had been by his side for a week. He wondered if she would ever come back. He was a prickly asshole at the best of times. He'd always been terrified that some day he would end up just like his daddy. He'd sworn that he would never marry. Hell as far as he knew he was still a virgin. Figures, his brain had forgotten losing his twenty four year old virginity. Merle had always said he was a late bloomer.

Daryl shook his head chastising himself. He wasn't twenty four anymore he reminded himself. He was twenty nine he reminded himself.

So much of his life had changed. He was twenty nine years old for fuck sakes. A small part of him was scared that if he fell asleep he would wake up thirty five and loose another five years. Berating himself for being a pussy he almost missed her when she walked in. A small overnight bag on her shoulder.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments and then Carol smiled, softly. Walking over towards the bed. Her hand dropped to the mattress beside his own, a few inches separating her skin from his own. He swore he could feel the warmth radiating off her skin.

He'd never had anyone look at him like that. It was doing funny things to his gut. Like he mattered, like he was their whole world. It was a little hard to take in.

Daryl had always been Merle Dixon's screw up kid brother. Doomed to be a shitty husband and father and probably a junkie like Merle. Or that's how the town saw him. She was watching him like he hung the moon, her eyes were unbelievable. The clearest most deepest blue he had ever seen. She was looking at him like she loved him, he broke eye contact first. Studying her face.

She was beautiful. Dark red curls fell around her shoulders. A slim build but curves in all the right places. Not his usually type. Fuck who was he kidding? He was a twenty four year old virgin in a twenty nine year old married man's body. He didn't have a type.

She bit her lip, and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Well fuck. Obviously he'd damn well figured out his type in those missing years. His wife was his type.

"I'm sorry I left." She whispered. He looked up and saw tears threatening to spill over from her eyes. He did not want to see her cry. Not for feeling guilty over his worthless ass. He was the one who hurt her.

"Ain't your fault.." he muttered.

She shook her head and whipped the back of her cheek with her hand. "No you don't understand, and that's ok. I was hurt, but I had no right to be. This isn't your fault, I know you, and I know how much you love me, even if you don't remember it. I should never have doubted it. Not for a moment, not for an instant."

He was a little stunned at that. She had such faith in him. It was humbling.

She bit her lip again and he almost groaned. What the fucking hell? He never reacted to any woman like this. He watched as she hesitantly reached out and covered his hands with her own.

"I know you, and I know you are at a place that you were at five years ago, and I know you hated being touched." She glanced down at her hand over his "but you're gonna have to be patient with me, because there is nothing I love more than touching you." She whispered, and he felt his chest do a funny kick and his heart rate speed up. He wasn't minding her touch at all, as her thumb softly traced a line on the top of his hand.

A question burned in his gut. It was eating away at him. He had to know. "Am I ..." he paused feeling like an idiot.

"Are you what?" She asked softly.

He took a deep breath. "Am I good to you?" He asked hoarsely.

The sweetness of her smile took his breath away. She pulled his hand up so it was sitting over her heart. He gulped swallowing.

"You are the best man I've ever met, period. I know you don't believe that right now, if you are where you were five years ago, but you need to know that you've made all my dreams come true about what a marriage should be. We'll get through this, I'll be whatever you need. You deserve no less." She kissed the tips of his fingers then set his hand back down. She went over to the corner of the room where a roll away cot had been pushed, and started to set the bed up. Obviously planning on staying for the night. He watched silently, confused by the feelings surging through him. He definitely had found his type.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok- there will be some flashbacks throughout this story. This is one. There is a trigger warning her for assault.

I do not own or profit fromThe Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years Ago

Xxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxx

Her grandpa was going to kill her, that is if she wasn't murdered first.

Carol Miller walked down the street of the questionable neighbourhood. Her car had died two blocks down the street and her cell, (the cell her grandpa had insisted she get) was as usual, dead. He hadn't wanted her to take this job, but jobs for teachers were hard to come by.

Her dream job was to teach small kids, primary school, but for now, teaching a GED class at a night school was actually proving to be very rewarding. Except for the late nights. In a part of town her grandpa hadn't been very happy about.

It was just her and her grandpa, her parents had died in a car accident when she was so young she barely remembered them. Leaving her to be raised by her grandparents.

Carol's heart twisted thinking of her grandma. They had lost her last year to a long battle with cancer.

Carol had moved home. To help care for her. Newly graduated with her teaching degree she'd put her plans on hold, for her grandparents. They'd needed her, they had always been there for.

Her grandparents had been young when they had her mom. Growing up they hadn't been much older than some of Carol's parents friends. They had made sure she hadn't missed out on anything. They'd been perfect.

When her grandma had passed she'd started looking for jobs but halfway through the school year not much had been available. The night school job had been a distraction more than anything. Her grandpa had told her to wait for the job she really wanted.

He'd always been good with money. Thirty five years working as a general contractor and some very sound investments had made him not rich, but much better off than most people who were drowning in debt. Gramps had paid her schooling, something she could never repay him for, it felt wrong to be a free loader. She wanted to pay her own way, and she needed to work. To have something to think of other than missing her gran.

At the beginning of the next school year, budget cuts in the school district had ensured no new teachers would be hired, so it was back to night school, which she was starting to love. Her first love would always be kids, but something about helping adults take the first step to change their life's for the better was kind of thrilling.

What was not so thrilling was the nighttime driving through a dicey part of town.

Yeah her gramps was gonna kill her, she thought as she walked down the street. She could see a small convenience store several blocks ahead that she hoped would let her use the phone. That is if she actually wasn't murdered first.

She shoved her hands deep into her pockets Walking with her head down trying to look intimidating, which was a joke. All her life she'd been told she was cute. Most of the guys she'd dated had called her just that cute. She hated it, right now more than anything. She wanted to look tough. Especially as she walked feelings eyes and on her not sure where they were coming from.

Not that she had dated much. A few disasterous boyfriends sprinkled in her wake. One her gramps had chased off after he'd heard Ed (the boyfriend) call her useless. She'd been about to kick him out, only to have her grandpa reveal that he had come home early and heard Ed's nasty spiel.

Ed had never called back. He was too scared of her grandpa. It wasn't a loss.

Carol shivered as she heard some steps behind her picking up the pace.

Fuck someone was following her.

She was just passing an alleyway when it happened. Hands reaching out, grabbing her from behind. A dirty hand clamping down over her mouth as she tried to scream. There was two of them. They were pulling her into the alleyway.

She fought. Bitting and scratching put as best she could. She was pretty sure she got a kick into the family jewels at the way he hissed when her foot connected with him. She fought like hell but they were big, and was tiny, and suddenly she was on the ground and they were tearing at her clothes.

Then suddenly the one on top of her was gone. Ripped off of her by another man whose fist connected with his head. One of her attackers staggered back, as she stared up at the scene shell shocked and stunned.

She couldn't see her rescuers face as he was taking on the two men. He quickly subdued one man who took the opportunity when the other attacked to take off as sirens echoed in the background. The second took off running when it became clear that her mystery hero was a much more skilled fighter.

She watched as the man stood chest heaving then turned towards her almost hesitatingly.

She could make out a leather jacket some faded jeans and boots. His hair was obscuring his face. He came over to her and knelt beside her. Slowly like he was approaching an injured animal.

Shoving his hair out of his face, he stuck his thumbnail to his mouth, biting his nail nervously. He seemed to realize he was doing it then and dropped his hand. His face was flushed from exertion. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Ya alright?" He muttered hoarsely.

She nodded, still gaping at him. She was in still in shock. Words were a little hard to come by.

"Can ya stand?" He asked.

She nodded again, he reached out, seemingly unsure and helped her to a stand. She was standing still still gaping at him, he was looking more and more concerned.

He seemed to notice her blouse was torn, and the fact that she was shivering. Slipping his jacket off her wrapped it around her shoulders. She was dwarfed by it, but it was warm from his body heat and it seemed to knock some reality into her.

There was no telling what those men were going to do to her. He saved her life. She could hear sirens getting louder.

"Called the cops, then I came to help ya." He murmured, walking her to the street out of the alley. Into the light.

He was caught off guard when suddenly she threw her arms around him. She felt him flinch and hesitate. Like he wasn't sure how to hug someone. His arms coming around her awkwardly.

"You saved me." She whispered.

He grunted, and she knew he definitely was not used to affection. She squeezed him tighter.

"Just doing what anyone else would have done." He muttered. She almost smiled at that.

"That was more than most people would have done and you know it." She whispered pulling back.

He was blushing. Actually blushing. A thought hit her then. It wasn't sexual, not even remotely just a knowledge bone deep in her soul. She knew it without a doubt. This was the man she was going to marry.

"I'm Carol" she said as the police cars pulled up sirens blazing she held out her hand. He gave her his, after a moment. She heard his intake of breath as their skin touched. He could feel it to, she knew it.

"Daryl."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: short chapter for you..hope you like :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

"No fucking way, ain't happening."

Carol stood facing off with a cranky surly Daryl. Well he was lying down, but she still felt as though she was taking on an army.

The night had not been good. Headaches and pain in his ribs and leg had plagued him and he had, like she had expected attempted to suffer through it in silence. Until the pain became overwhelming to him. The nurses had to medicate him quite heavily to control the pain which had brought on nausea. Much to his dismay he'd spent the latter part of the night puking his guts up.

He was feeling better now, but the fact of the matter was; he stunk.

"Look, you can't clean yourself up, between your leg and your ribs, ...so it's either me, or the nurse that's on today, and I know you don't remember, but I've already seen everything there is to see." Carol finished with a grin.

She bit back a giggle at the look he sent her. Flustered, but he still looked like a pouting kid as he crossed his arms muttering "pfft."

"Please...you're stinky." She said and did let out a small laugh as he flushed brightly, she continued on when he stayed silent. "I'm finally having a good morning with no morning sickness. That smell is gonna make me sick." Feeling somewhat guilty about pulling out the big gun for guilt. She'd discovered last night that The pregnancy had an odd effect on Daryl.

She had been standing beside his bed, trying to convince him to take the pain medication via an injection. When a wave of lightheadneas had struck her hard, so much so that the nurse who had been waiting had lead her to a chair, and started taking her pulse.

"What's wrong?" Daryl's voice had been sharp, and concerned.

"I'm fine, I've been getting dizzy spells, it's just..." she paused unsure that she should bring the pregnancy up. Merle mentioned that he had told him but she wasn't sure how he would react.

He'd stared at her for a few seconds in silence before grunting."It's the baby?"

She nodded and he sighed, "Give me the shot." He said to the nurse grumpily.

She smiled at him softly through her dizziness. "Thank you."

He nodded, the shot given and the nurse left, he whispered hoarsely "You need your sleep." He'd seemed annoyed at himself for saying that.

She'd had to hold back tears. He was still there, her Daryl. Somewhere hiding inside his own mind. He was there, she just had to find him.

But now he was pouting, acting like a child. A stinky one at that.

"I'm pregnant Daryl, with your child, pretty sure we've seen each other naked." She added.

"Stahhhhp... fine, just stahhhhp, and that ain't helping and I don't remember you naked." He said flustered.

She quirked her brow " Pretty sure you got a picture of that on your phone if you need a reminder."

He let out a quick puff of breath. "What... I was joking...the fuck? ...Really? ...I mean..stahhhp"

He stopped talking when she started laughing.

"Daryl I was kidding... but I appreciate the interest." She said with a grin and a wink.

He flushed and crossed his arms sticking his fingers in his armpits. "Pfftt, shut up and help me get clean."

Laughing she filled the basin the nurse had given her with warm soapy water as he flushed brightly.

She handed him the wet cloth. " Do what you can," she murmured nodding towards his groin area, "I'll do the rest." She said as he gave her a grateful look.

Turning she busied herself, getting setting out towels and a few of his toiletries. She knew Daryl, well Daryl from five years ago. Through all the bluster of his prickly personality had been someone who was very insecure about his own worth, and oddly enough his own body. She always found that odd. He was such a handsome man. Had he never looked in a mirror?

It was a real reminder of how far he'd come. Daryl of last week would have turned her having to give him a bath into sexually innuendo filled foreplay.

She closed her eyes, as a surge of pain hit her momentarily. She loved Daryl in any way she could have him, but a wave of loneliness suddenly hit her hard. She missed her Daryl, the one who had let her in past his walls. She wiped a quick tear steeling herself for what was to come. Right now it had to be about him.

She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, and knew he was watching her, she took a deep breath then began laughing again as he spoke.

"So..ah...where is my phone anyway?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: next chapter- another flashback :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

CHAPTER 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIVE YEARS AGO

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You knock someone up I don't know about?"

Daryl sighed turning to Merle as he set the last of the order he was filling on the pallet They worked in a lumber and construction yard. Filling orders for large contractors, of wood and sheetrock, mainly for contractors, but sometimes the odd weekend warriors.

It was labor intensive work. Most days he went home, with his back aching and he was only twenty five. This wasn't a job most would take up for the long term, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be for him and Merle either. Merle was already on the foreman's shit list. Only yesterday Merle had shown up stoned and left early not returning. Daryl had to walk home. That's how he'd ended up walking past that alley at the right time. To help that girl; Carol. He cringed as his thoughts circled back to her.

Try as he might he just couldn't seem to get her out of his head and it was pissing him off.

His life was, what it was. An endless cycle of following Merle from one job to another. Trying to keep him in line, keep him out of trouble. It had been that way since they were young. Merle somehow had this hold over him. Daryl always felt like he owed him, but there was also a deep sense of loyalty there as well. Merle was his brother and he loved him, but Daryl was resigned to the fact that Merle would never be clean and he would spend his life cleaning up his older brothers messes. There was no time or room for anything else.

That's what pissed him off about Carol. One look at her had him wondering, thinking about things he had no right to think about. Like the future, and how it would be to be alone for the rest of his life. Fucking hell one look at her and he'd felt a heat clench in his gut.

Sex had never been important to him, he'd had urged sure but nothing strong enough to act on, or risk the STD's Merle was constantly dealing with or the thought of getting some one night stand pregnant.

Daryl had happily kept his virginity. Merle used it as a constant point to tease and torture him about, but Daryl didn't care. Especially when he heard Merle howling in the bathroom about pissing fire.

But Carol had him questioning that, and it pissed him off.

"What are you yammering on about Merle?" He sighed wiping his brow. Daryl knew the boss kept him and Merle around because of Daryl. He was a hard worker he got shit done. But that goodwill would only last so long, honestly Daryl was surprised Merle had shown up today at all.

Merle smirked laughing at himself "I forgot ain't no way you knocked someone up...right Darylina?"

Daryl gritted his teeth as Merle carried on laughing like a hyena. Finally Merle settled, then nodded at the office trailer. "Foreman told me to come get you. There's a girl here to see you. She knows the foreman somehow."

Daryl turned and headed to the office wordlessly, wondering what the hell Merle was talking about or what he'd gotten him mixed up in now.

Going in to the trailer he saw Pete, his boss coming down the steps. A smile on his face. He patted Daryl on the back. "Always knew you were a good kid," he said with a nod then headed out to the yard.

What the fuck?

Daryl climbed up the stairs, when he saw her, Carol through the window. She was standing nervously, fiddling with her dress. A sky blue sundress. There was that heat again. Fuck.

He entered the office hesitantly. She turned when she saw him, and her smile, it fucking lit up her face. No one looked at him like that...ever. It was the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He felt a crack in the wall he was trying to put up to keep his distance.

"Daryl" she said in a rush. Goddamn it he loved the way she said his name, She rushed forward, her arms coming around him again. He flinched, but it didn't seem to bother her. She squeezed him tighter. He patted her back awkwardly.

She stepped back flushing. "I'm sorry, I hope this isn't weird. When I told my grandpa your name he remembered you worked here. He's a contractor. He's friends with Pete." She smiled biting her lip. Sweet fuck he needed to get away from this girl. "You rushed away after we gave our statements, I wanted to thank you." She handed him a dish of what looked to be homemade cookies. "I made them myself... Gramps says my cookies are the best, but he would say that anyway." She said with a grin and fuck it was adorable. Adorable? He didn't think anyone was adorable.

"Gramps wants me to invite you to dinner, he wants to meet you, and say thank you."

He should say no, definitely. He needed to get as far away from this girl as possible. He didn't do family dinners. He was opening his mouth to say so. To tell her no, if only he could form words.

"What do you think?" She was biting her lip again and looking so hopeful. Those blue eyes boring into him. Squeezing her way through those cracks.

He nodded and sighed internally. "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Another chapter. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxx

Present (two weeks after accident)

Xxxxxxxxx

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"That's what the doctor said, Daryl. You're going home tomorrow." Merle said with a grin.

The past week had flown by quickly. The doctors were amazed at the progress he'd made.

His broken leg was casted and the ribs were feeling better although still tender. His head was another matter. He still couldn't remember shit about the past five years.

He'd had every kind of therapist that existed in to see him in the past week. He could read, he could write, his eye sight was ok, he could still hear. They tested to see if he could eat and even fucking swallow. All of it a pain in the ass, all of it normal.

The whole time, Carol was by his side, smiling encouragingly not hovering, just a presence at his side, making him feel...not alone.

All his life he'd felt alone. His momma had died when he was eight Merle had left soon after. It had just been him and his asshole of a daddy. Who had never gave a shit about him unless he was looking for a punching bag. Once when he was eleven, he'd gotten sick, puking his guts up. His daddy had been gone on a week long bender. Daryl had spent the week curled on the floor of the bathroom in the fetal position. No one had given a shit then.

That's how it had been and then Merle had come back when his daddy died. Suddenly he felt alone in the responsibility of keeping Merle alive, and out of jail, but he did it, Merle was all he had.

It was nice, now. Although he hated to admit it. Carol seemed to know what he was thinking or know what he needed before he needed it. Drinks would appear before he realized he was thirsty. She'd call the nurse for pain meds before he realized he needed them.

She touched him. Not a lot. Little things like brushing the hair out of his eyes or rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't used to that either. He was gradually becoming accustomed to it. She always gave him an appolegrtic look when she caught herself doing it. He was starting to realize much to his surprise he really didn't mind. It was nice, and although he wouldn't admit it to her because he didn't want to get her hopes up, it felt familiar somehow.

She always smelled amazing too, which was driving him insane. Yesterday she'd brought her hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes, she'd paused for a moment looking guilty and then whispered "You need a haircut." As she'd cupped his cheek.

He had been struck by the insane urge to turn his face into her hand, to nuzzle her fingers, to run his nose along her skin inhaling that sweet scent. So he'd held himself still lost in those freaking eyes.

No one should have eyes like that. It was unfair really. It was like she could pour all this emotion into one look. It made him awkward and flustered as fuck. He could feel his cheeks flush bright red. She leaned in slowly cupping his other cheek, holding his face so tenderly in her hands it made his heart lurch. Her thumb and fingers had trailed the bottom of the small bandage covering the surgery site on his temple.

It was so new, this feeling (or at least new to him). Affection. He wasn't sure how to handle it when she leaned down and her lips had briefly touched his forehead. Then she had stood and took a step back. Smiling saying she needed to use the bathroom.

She was in there for awhile. He was pretty sure he'd heard her crying, all the while he sorted through his confusion at wondering why he wished so much that she had kissed him on the lips.

"Where is she this morning anyway?" He'd asked Merle. He'd woken this morning to a note that she had an appointment and Merle would be in until she got back.

"Doctor" Merle said absently.

Daryl startled a little at that. "She alright?" He asked.

"Yeah just knocked up." Merle said with a grin then sobered. "Still don't remember her at all?"

"No, ...sometimes I get this feeling with her, like I don't know. Deja vue? That what you call it, and she feels...familiar. I'm ain't sure how to describe it."he muttered frustrated.

"Well that's good, maybe when you get home more will come." Merle nodded.

"We still live in the old man's run down trailer?" He muttered not looking forward to going home suddenly.

Merle gave him an incredulous look. ". Uh Daryl you live with Carol and I ain't lived at that trailer in years."

"Oh...yeah...right...of course." He hadn't even thought of that. He would be going home with Carol. Living with her.

Fuck, would she expect him to sleep with her? Nervous apprehension shot through him. Sharing a bed with Carol could cause all kinds of problems, and embarrassment. She'd almost caught him staring at her ass last night as she made up her bed. He was attracted to her. He had to admit it to himself this week. Staring at her sleeping had become his favourite past time. One night in her sleep she'd whispered his name. It had come out as a lusty moan. She'd whispered it so loudly, he'd answered her before realizing she was sleeping, and having apparently a very nice dream about him. He'd found himself suddenly aroused. Then embarrassed at himself and chastising himself for watching her like some creep, then confused when he remembered she was his wife. Fuck all this thinking was gonna send him around in a circle just to go back around again.

Carol walked in then, along with a nurse bringing him some medication. He watched her as she walked over to the chair, flushed, a bright smile on her face. The nurse was talking to him, he just nodded absently as he watched her hand Merle a paper talking softly, her face was glowing. Merle smiled softly at the paper.

"What's that?" He asked unable to hold back his curiosity as the nurse left.

She took the paper from Merle, her face beaming as she held it close to her chest and walked to him.

"That" she whispered softly. Sweet fuck if she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, as she turned to him the paper which looked to be a picture now he could see from an ultrasound. "Is your daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: short little update :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Why was he here?

Daryl stared up the street at the cute little house Carol lived in. It was an established neighbourhood. The kind that had seen growth throughout the years, and now the house were maintained mainly by retirees. Probably soon there would be a turn around in houses and young families would move in. Carol's house was at the end of the street it was a cul de sac that backed on to a nature preserve. Carol's house was on a double wide lot.

It was a nice house. Not extravagant but nice. Well maintained and even from his untrained eye quality built. It was a stone house, and had a stone cottage type feel to it. There was even a white picket fence. Fucking hell it had storybook feel to it.

She was sitting on the porch that was covered by a stone archway. Her dress fluttering around her obviously waiting on him. It was a scene straight out of a fairytale. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Fuck... he was so fucked.

She stood when he pulled his crappy truck into the drive. Her smile lighting up her face. Running down to meet him she stood by the side of his truck as he climbed out.

She had a nervous excited energy, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her hands came out to touch his arm.

"You came."

He grunted, a little unsure what to say. He nodded "Said I would."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him up to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil Miller, Carol's grandpa was an unexpected type of man. Tall big and stern looking that changed when he smiled. When Carol introduced Daryl he hadn't been sure what to think until the man had grabbed him in an awkward hug, muttering thank you.

After diner, Daryl was sitting with the man on the porch watching as Carol walked barefoot through the flower beds, watering her grandmothers flowers.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her, a little fascinated at the scene she presented until her grandpa spoke.

"She's beautiful girl isn't she?"

Daryl flushed dropping his head, embarrassed at been caught staring.

"Yes sir."

Phil chucked then sighed "Just like her grandma that girl. Wants to see the good in everyone. Last year, she brought home this boy, Ed. For the life of me, I could not figure out what she saw in him. Didn't like that boy from day one. I got home early one day, and they were fighting about something. That boy was saying the most awful things to her. I threw him out." Phill paused as Daryl nodded.

"I worry about her, she gives and she gives and she takes nothing for herself. Always been that way. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. That asshole, Ed. That's how she is. I worry about her. She's going to alone." Phil sighed.

Daryl turned to him in question.

"She doesn't know, I just found out. Goddamn prostate cancer. It's terminal." He sighed "You like working at the lumber yard?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhh... it's a job."

"Yeah, exactly. Pete says you're a good kid. Let me ask you this Daryl. Would you like to work for me? I'll apprentice you, until...until I can't anymore then. Set you up with someone else."

Daryl sat there shocked, unsure what to say. Opportunities like this were hard to come by.

"Now Pete says, you got one thing holding you back. Your brother Merle." Phill put his hand up "Now I think it's admirable what you've done for him. You're a loyal kid. You helped a member of my family I wanna help Merle. I got some friends at The Shinning waters rehab centre. You get Merle down there it's a three month program. It's all paid for. If he can do it, get himself clean I have work for him to." Phill said.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Daryl whispered hardly able to speak.

"You're a good man. Any man that would do what you did is a good man. I think though you've been shit on you're whole life. You deserve a chance. I wanna do this for you while I have time left." Phil sighed standing up waving to Carol as he started heading into the house. Daryl was struck by the image of Carol walking towards him the Sun at her back a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh and son." Phil said at the door as Daryl turned "You wanna take my granddaughter out on a date you got my blessing for that too."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

New chapter. Not edited. Let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house felt familiar somehow, comfortable, warm. Like home.

Daryl maneuvered himself on crutches up the walkway as Merle and Carol fussed around him like mother hens, worrying about every rock, crack, step, fuck every speck of dust in his path.

Sober Merle was a trip. For so long Merle had been an addict Daryl had forgotten what Merle's actual personality was like. Now he remembered, overbearing as fuck.

"Watch them stair baby brother."

Daryl sighed in resignation "I got it mom."

He heard Carol snort out a giggle then shushed him as Merle brought the bags in the house. "He means well" she whispered then blushed "and so do I."

He nodded and followed Carol in. He knew they meant well. It was odd to have people fussing over him though. Especially Merle. He was used to taking care of Merle not the other way around.

He made his way into the living room area and sat with difficulty in a chair as Merle and Carol put his stuff away.

It did feel familiar somehow. Daryl had lived in that run down trailer all his life as far as he knew and this house, this house felt more like home then that place ever did.

He saw a book sitting on the table and picked it up. Photo album of some kind he realized and started flipping through it.

No matter what they told him, or how often they said it about his five missing years it was a bit of a shock to open the first page and see a picture of himself and Carol.

They were at the lake outside of town obviously. Him and Merle would go hunting in that area, he knew it well.

He was sitting on a rock by the water and Carol was on his lap smiling at the camera. A look of joy radiating off her face. But he wasn't looking at the camera. In the picture he was smiling at her.

Daryl wasn't sure he'd ever seen that exspression on himself. Happiness. Pure bliss. Like she was Christmas morning and his birthday rolled into one. He realized something suddenly; it was the same way she looked at him.

The next picture was of him, Carol, Merle and an older man. For some reason that made him feel sad. He ran his fingers over the picture.

"That's my grandpa." He turned to see Carol at the door. She came in a little closer to sit on the arm of his chair. "He loved you very much. You and Merle. But he always said you were the son, that he never had."

He was silent at that, his own daddy had hated his guts and this man he couldn't remember loved him like a son.

"Where..?" He paused seeing the flash of pain cross her face.

"He passed away, two years ago...prostate cancer." She whispered.

This time when she silently reached down to squeeze his hand he squeezed hers back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was exhausted. He'd been putting off heading to bed for awhile. Merle had long since left after staying for supper. He and Carol really did have a brother and sister vibe.

Then Carol had brought out more pictures when he asked. He'd stared at them for hours, willing some memory to come back to him. He apparently had this great life, where most of the issues and shittiest parts of his life had been resolved the last five years and he couldn't remember fuck all about.

That was typical Dixon luck. He had something good and he was gonna fuck it up. He was gonna make an ass out of himself tonight. He just knew it.

"You must be tired."

He looked up when Carol spoke. She'd been sitting queitly reading. But he was pretty sure she'd been watching his face and his attempts to jog his memory when she spoke again. "Don't force it. I understand. I'm not going anywhere."

Daryl glanced at her in shock. It was like she could read his mind. Or knew his so well she could read him like a book, a voice inside him said.

"You must hate me." He said.

He dropped his head. He was fucking up already. He heard her get up and suddenly she was on her knees in front of him, taking his hands she joined them with hers.

"Never, could I ever hate you...since we've met, you've been everything to me. My rock, my hero, my best friend, the love of my life." She paused kissing their joined hands. "You are worth so much more than you can ever know to me." She smirked and let out a little giggle. "If you never remember I'll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again. I'd do it over and over again. You'd be worth it."

He was pretty sure she was crazy, he was definitely not worth it, but he was also pretty sure she wouldn't have to work to hard at making him love her.

"Now, we have to talk about something. Are you comfortable sleeping with me? She blushed then added. "in the same bed I mean."

The moment he'd been dreading. He wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping in the same bed. He was pretty sure no matter what he did he would screw it up.

"What do you want?" He asked hoarsely.

"Well I'd like to sleep in the same bed, but it's not about what I want. It's about what makes you comfortable. I can sleep in the spare room or I can stay with you."

Suddenly the thought of her not being with him didn't sound very appealing.

"Stay with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was finally asleep.

Carol smiled as Daryl's breathing was finally lulled into sleep. She smirked at how long he'd pretended to be asleep. He thought he was fooling her, but she knew what he sounded like when he was sleeping.

It was a giant step forward. Sharing his space while he was sleeping. She knew that. He always felt vulnerable when he was asleep after countless times his father had woken him in a drunken rage. She rolled to her side watching him sleep. Reaching out she brushed that stray strand of hair that was always in face. She couldn't resist it, she cupped her hand along his cheek.

He murmured in his sleep, nuzzling her palm. That was her Daryl. Never one for snuggling when he was awake, in his sleep he was migrated towards her in his sleep, until she would wake up in the morning with Daryl wrapped around her. She would miss that. But for now, this was enough. His presence was enough, the fact that he was beside her. The way he warmed the bed.

It was enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight was streaming through the window. Carol was boneless, utterly content, the best night sleep she had in ages. Finally a morning with no morning sickness and her bladder was not ready to burst. She could lay here forever wrapped in Daryl's arms.

Wrapped in Daryl's arms?

She was suddenly awake, realizing with a smile in his sleep he had migrated towards her. He was sleeping in his favourite position.

He'd somehow wiggled his arm under her head so her head was pillowed on his bicep and hand and forearm had come up across her collar bones. His front was pressed to her back and his other arm was clutching her across her stomach tightly. His face was buried in her neck.

She didn't move, she knew he would be embarrassed if he woke like this. She could pretend to be asleep when he woke.

She thought it had to be all about him, and what he needed. She should have known he would somehow find a way, even if he didn't realize he was doing it, to give her what she needed.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: little filler :) let me know what u think, to the reader who was asking about a rose by any other name- last chapter is coming...:) I promise. I just got carried away by this story.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was official, she was the greatest person he'd ever met.

Two weeks had passed at home, Daryl felt that he was relearning his life. His new favourite subject; Carol.

It was official. He was infatuated with his wife and attracted as fuck to her. It was impossible not to be.

She made all of this, all of seem okay. Her easy acceptance of their situation was something he was so grateful for. He wasn't sure how he would have handled it if she would have pushed him. But she knew him. He knew without a doubt now. This woman knew him inside and out. All his quirks and all his baggage that messed with his head. She knew it all, and she was still there, with a warm smile, and her sweet eyes and that body that just wouldn't quit.

She'd taken a two month leave of absence from her teaching position. She'd told him she was teacher, she taught grade two, she loved it. He'd felt guilty taking her away from something she loved so much and had told her he could manage on his own if he had to. She'd looked at him and smiled and said "I love you more...still worth it." And then winked.

She had to change the dressing on his head. That he hated more than anything. She would get him to sit on the table since he was taller than her. That brought his temple to eye level. She'd step into the v formed by his legs her body so incredibly close. Half the time he had a feeling she was doing it on purpose. She'd start by taking a brush and brushing his hair away from his face. The obligatory jokes about a man bun or him needing a haircut would follow. He hated to admit he liked the feeling. Her fingers running through his hair.

When she shifted her hip, would rub just lightly over him and it was enough. To set his blood on fire. He would sit there with the nape of her neck a hairs breath from his lips, as she diligently worked at cleaning the wound.

The first time, she'd lost her balance when lifting herself up on tip toe and he'd slid his hands out to steady her. The next time she'd asked him to do the same, and the time after that until he'd just starting doing it naturally.

Yesterday, he'd been unable to stop himself. His hands had started to slide up her back drawing her closer. His lips had started to slide across her skin just the briefest wisp of a touch but he'd heard her intake of breath. The way her body had shivered. The goose flesh forming on her skin.

She'd taken a step even closer. Her hip was grinding into him now. He nipped her neck lightly with his teeth and she let out a soft whimper. He all but growled. He couldn't believe the noise he made. He'd been ready to pull her up onto his lap, forgetting his damn injuries when the doorbell had rung.

Fuckin Merle.

Suddenly the spelling was broken. Merle was there for a visit. She'd flushed brightly but simply moved on to making supper. He, like awkward fuck he was around woman could barely look her in the eye.

She was fun, and funny. She made all of this better somehow. Except for when it wasn't. Like when he remembered how much he must be hurting her.

Most nights she settled with him on the couch and they would rewatch (well it felt like the first time for him) movies that had come out since 2010. She swore up and down that her choices were his favourites but he'd quickly realized she snuck a few that he was pretty sure were hers too. He'd called her on it and she'd giggled covereing her face with the pillow.

At night in bed they talked. She had this way of drawing him out. She was slowly telling them their story. Everyday he was becoming more and more pissed at himself for forgetting her, and everyday he was becoming more enthralled.

Tonight she was lying on her back, laughing as was telling him about their first date. Her eyes were filled with a sparkle that blew him away.

"I asked you out." She said with a smirk.

"Figures." He grunted with a smile.

"But you made it amazing." She whispered, turning onto her side her hand resting her head on it. Her eyes watching him intently.

"You picked up some take out and drove down to the lake. We ate on your tailgate." She said with a grin.

"Pfft... sounds like me. Sorry..." he muttered.

"No...it was the best date of my life. You have quilts in the bed of the truck, we had music playing and the moon was so bright. We slow danced in the bed of your truck..." she trailed a smile on her face, like she was reliving the moment in her mind.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His arms shot out pulling her in to him. He pressed his forehead to hers, his fingers tracing her cheeks.

She was staring at him, waiting on him. Never wanting to push a godamn thing. God, what in the hell had he ever done in his previous life to deserve a girl like this?

His fingers slid into her hair, he could feel her panting slightly into his mouth. His lips a few inches from hers, and then she met him. Halfway. Her lips meeting his, and he suddenly had a lot more clarity. This felt like home.

Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss. She whimpered softly into his mouth.

He could do this, he realized suddenly. She made him feel like everything was possible. He wasn't sure he was up for anything more than kissing tonight.

He was going as fast as he could, but this was all coming on way to strong. He needed time to process it, and despite that there were the physical limitations. He felt his nerves start to get the better of him when she pulled back, pressing her forehead to his for a moment and cupping his cheeks.

"When you're ready." She whispered.

Then rolled to her side, so he could spoon her back. She pulled his hand up to cup her breast over her heart and softly murmured before falling asleep."Still making my dreams come true...always worth it"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey- kinda heavy chapter- let me know what you think. Some triggers for abuse. Outlander little cookie :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago- six weeks dating

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a mistake, he could feel it in his gut.

Daryl sat watching as Carol snuggled little baby Hershel to her chest. The barbeque was a chance for him to meet her friends, and the first chance most of Carol's friends had to meet Maggie and Glenn's baby.

They were nice. Her group of friends. Welcoming. But somehow he felt like he just did not fit in.

Watching Carol with the baby was killing him. It was everything; all of his secret desires. A family of his own, a wife and child, and a white picket fence. Watching her with that baby snuggled to her chest was killing him, because it was everything he wanted, and make no mistake he wanted it with Carol, but it was everything he could not have.

He was a Dixon, the lowest of the low in this town. Merle was in rehab only because Daryl had threatened to cut him off if he blew this chance. His daddy was long dead in this town but his memory was far from faded.

This town knew, knew that his momma had killed herself. Burned herself alive rather than spend another moment with his daddy. Daryl couldn't blame her. He remembered the horror his dad had subjected her to. Every day with his daddy was a nightmare.

No one deserves that. Especially not Carol. Daryl wasn't sure what he was doing. Six weeks they'd been seeing each other. From that first night she had asked him out. Six weeks of him wanting to end things before he got himself in to deep. She deserved better than him. He had bad blood. He knew where he was destined to end up. Six weeks of her making this little voice crAwl into the back of his mind, that maybe things would be different with her. That maybe it would be different. Wouldn't end up the way his daddy had to his momma or him and Merle.

But there she was. With that baby snuggled into her neck a look of pure love and bliss on her face. That's who she was, what she deserved. He wasn't sure he could ever give her that.

She noticed him watching her then, and her face just filled with the sweetest expression that he had to stop himself from looking behind himself. He could never get used to this. Never know what she saw in him.

It made his gut hurt wondering if he deserved it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're quiet tonight". She murmured as she let him into her house.

"Just tired." He murmured. Her hands circled around his waist as she settled her self into him for a hug. She sighed and lay her head on his chest.

This was getting easier, touching her. He wanted it, craved her affection. It was as though a switch had been clicked on inside him. Once he realized he could trust her, when he knew she wouldn't hurt him, his heart seemed to take control of that part of him over his mind. He loved her affectionate nature. He wanted to soak it all up and bask in. Even while his head was yelling at him it was a bad idea his heart ready to thump out of his chest.

Returning affection was something different altogether. He wanted to. She deserved that. But he wasn't sure how. It came so easy to her, he thought. So he just copied her actions, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where's Phill?" He grunted as she let him go. Grabbing his hand she lead him up to her room.

"Him and Dale and a few guys on the crew went to trade show. They'll be gone for the night." She murmured.

Phil had kept his promise. Daryl had started working with him, apprenticing at a substantial increase in pay from The Lumberyard. Daryl liked him. Phil was good to him. He knew Phil had given him permission to date Carol but he could not see the man liking the thought of anything long term between him and his granddaughter.

Carol kicked of her shoes and curled on her bed in dress. Patting the spot next to her. "I don't bite, ...unless you want me too." She said with a smirk.

Fuck she was perfect. Too perfect for him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his back facing her.

"Spit it out." She whispered. "I know something is bothering you."

He sighed put his face in his hands. "Is that what you want?" He said softly.

"What?"

"The baby, the marriage, the white picket fence..?" He grunted, looking over his shoulder.

She was staring at him intently as she sat up. Her eyes were so blue. "Yes, eventually, yes that's what I want, don't you?" She asked.

He stood up pacing, his arm folded across his chest. Bitting the nail of his thumb he muttered under his breath, then he turned. "I never thought I wanted it, until..." he paused.

She stood up and came over to him "until what?" She asked.

"Until you." He said dejectedly.

She put her hands on his face. "Why is that bad thing?" She asked softly.

"Cause I can't have that. The kids, the wife, the white godamn picket fence. I can't have it..." he said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because, you deserve better. Better than a goddamn Dixon. Better than what I can give you. Better..."

She put her hands on his chest. "There's no one better for me than you."

He stepped back. "You don't understand, I fuck things up. I'll end up just like him." He sighed and put his head down, turning he whipped the t shirt off he was wearing. He heard her intake of breath at the condition of his back. "I'll not risk turning into my daddy, not to you...it would kill me." His voice broke at the end.

It was so silent in the room, he was sure she could hear his heart thumping out of his chest. He felt it then. Her fingertips running softly across the scars.

"Did I tell you what happened to my parents?" She spoke almost like she was hypnotized.

He didn't speak and let her continue. "I'm sure at some point they were happy, they must have been. I think that's how every story like that starts. But then grandpa tells me daddy lost his job, and he started drinking. Grandma and grandpa wanted momma to take me and move home but she was stubborn and I think scared." Her cool fingers glided on his skin. Tracing the winding pattern on his back. Softly like she was pouring all her affection into one touch. Damn this girl had a hold on him.

"Daddy got mean, really mean. One night I was eight years old momma' was gone, not sure where. He lost it at me, I don't remember why." She whispered. He heard a soft thunk as something hit the floor. She stepped in front of him in only her bra and underwear. Turning her back to him, he saw it then. He knew that scar well.

"Cigarette burns." She whispered.

He felt a clenching anger in his gut. If her dad was there he would kill him himself. That someone could do something like that to her. To her? ...she was...perfect, she was everything.

He reached out to touch her scars lightly like she was fragile. A piece of precious glass.

"Momma brought me here, I think she was planning to leave him." She paused "we don't know why she got in the car with him when he was drunk. We'll never know why."

He stepped forward more than anything past his insecurities, he needed to touch her in that moment. Sliding his hand on her stomach he pulled her back to his front. Groaning at the feel of her skin on his "Do you think I'm tainted? Doomed to be an abused woman, or an abuser? Hit my kids?" She asked softly.

"What?...no, never" he sputtered. "Don't ever think that." He said firmly. "Weren't your fault."

She turned in his embrace. "Then, try to understand, that faith, you have in me. I have it in you too. Even if you don't have it in yourself. I know you." She smiled, brushing the hair out of his face. "I know you, I love you." She whispered again.

The wind felt like it was gone from his lungs. He stared at her almost in shock, suddenly realized that was all he ever wanted, for someone to know him. To love him.

"I love you too." He said hoarsely "I'm gonna fuck up...I..."

She smiled "I will too." She murmured as she began to kiss his neck. Sliding her hands down to his hips.

"Carol, I ain't never ..." he paused leading off hoping she would understand.

"Never ever..?"

He flushed shaking his head. She smiled "I was right you are perfect." She said sweetly.

"Does it bother you that I have?" She asked suddenly.

"Does it bother you that I haven't?" He asked.

"Not at all," she whispered as her hands skimmed along the waist and of his jeans. Causing a shiver to cascade through his body. "After all I am a teacher." She said slyly.

He snorted at that. She was adorable sometimes. "That's good, figure one of us should know what they are doing."

She stepped back and flicked the clasp on her bra, suddenly standing before him

In only her panties. Pulling his hand forward she hooked his finger in the waist and and pushed his hand down until they fell to the ground around her feet.

"You're so beautiful. I wanna be the man you see." He whispered his voice surprisingly hoarse.

She took his hand and brought it to her chest. "You already are. "

He picked her up, setting her down on the bed. She stared up at him with such trust it blew his mind as he quickly shed his pants and boxers. Sliding into bed with her.

"Show me what you need." He murmured as he pulled her to him.

"Silly boy." She said with a sexy grin as she straddled his body and began a trail with her tongue down his stomach. "Your first time should be all about you." She murmured as her mouth found him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Hey this is a little smut for you :) just a little ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time

Three weeks after accident

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like a good idea, at the time. Lie your head on my lap she'd said. It will be more comfortable to watch the movie. She'd said.

They were engaged in their nightly ritual, of catching up on movies he couldn't remember. He was stretched across the couch his head nestled in her lap.

He'd quickly become used to her touch. He wanted it, he craved it, for the first (well technically second time but he could' remember that) time.

They had spent time in bed, kissing, only that. He couldn't seem to work up the nerve to initiate anything other than in the dark and she seemed determined to let him set the pace.

But she touched him, all the time. Her hands were always finding him. Her hands on his arms or back to help guide him as he moved, or touching his face with that look on her face that tender look that drove him insane. Feeling cared for was addictive, the fact that she always looked at him with such love in her eyes was addictive. He knew what he was missing all his life.

For fuck sakes, a man should know how to make a move on his own wife! This situation was getting ridiculous.

He was currently settled with his head on her lap, some movie playing in the background as she stroked his hair, her gentle fingers whispering past the scar on the side on his temple, she was cradling his head in her lap like he was the most precious thing to her, and he was starting to believe that maybe he was.

But she wasn't just stopping at his hair, wrapped up in the movie, her fingers were trailing down to his chest, past the hem of his sleeveless shirt, whisping against the skin of his chest, scratching softly at his skin.

He was having a hard time to control the tremors of pleasure that were wracking his body.

Now would be a good time, to make the move he was thinking. Now would be a good time if he knew what to do.

"Do you mind if I lie down with you?"

"Huh?" He murmured startled out of his own thoughts.

"Do you mind if I lie down with you? My back is aching a bit." She murmured.

"Oh yeah...of course." He lifted his head up, so she could move, lying so her back was pressed against the couch her head nestled on his shoulder.

The movie was playing but he wasn't following a thing, because now her hand was rubbing his stomach. He had a blanket pulled over his lap so she couldn't see the results of what she was doing thankfully. This was messing with his head, he shouldn't be embarrassed about getting aroused by his wife. She was pregnant for fuck sakes. He'd done this before, but it all felt so new. His heart was beating in his chest like a jackhammer.

He'd never wanted this. Well that was always what he told himself. He'd assumed that he would be just like his daddy. An asshole, someone who treated his wife like shit. So he'd kept his dick in his pants not wanting to knock anyone up. Secretly though, he had always dreamed of a family of his own.

But he'd been with Carol for five years apparently, and after the last few weeks he could say without hesitation, she fucking adored him. She loved him. She made him

Feel like a good man.

But right now he felt like a horny teenager praying her hand would drift just a little lower under the blanket.

"You're so cute" she whispered

He was startled out of his thoughts by that. "What?"

"You always think I don't know." She said with a grin. He was about to ask her what she knew, when her hand slipped past the waistband of his sweatpants.

She turned her face into his neck, her lips gently caressing his neck as her hand found him. "Just relax, let me take care of you." She murmured as her hand started to gently jerk his length. "Don't worry, I know you're not ready for everything." She murmured.

He groaned, turning his body into her, nestling his face into her neck. "I don't want to disappoint you" he said.

She pulled back and smiled at him, her face doing him in. "That's not possible."

Suddenly he was thanking himself for not fucking things up the past five years, even though he couldn't remember it. She was everything he'd ever wanted and never knew he did, and she was already his.

He pulled her in closer, hiding his face in her neck as her hand continued to jerk him off. It was the most amazing thing he'd felt. He was going to fuck this up, he was sure of it.

He slid his own hand under her shirt, a little surprised by her swollen little belly. She didn't show much yet. Splaying his hand out on her stomach a sudden surge of possessiveness hit him. She was his, that was his baby in there.

Feeling more confident he slips his hand down lower past the waistband of her pants.

He was panting into her neck, trying to control himself as her thumb swiped over the tip of his dick, then continued to jerk him of slowly. Her hand was so soft. He wanted her to come first.

She was already wet. She was shuddering just from his touch. Like she'd been waiting for his touch. Like she'd been desperate for it.

Suddenly he was more focused on her, he wanted to make her happy, everything seemed to have been about him since the accident. He wanted to take care of her, her needs.

He slid his fingers inside her, moaning into her neck at her tight heat. She was coming undone quickly. Her moans and her hips rocking into his hand was driving him crazy. She was lost in the moment and slid her hand back to his ass, like she couldn't bring him close enough.

He could feel her walls, spasming as she cried out, calling his name. She caught her breath with her face buried in his neck holding him to her more tightly then he thought she could be capable of.

Then pulled away and smiled, the most beautiful smile. "I'm glad you remember how to do somethings." She smirked as he chuckled, then she spoke again as she moved down his body before taking him in her mouth.

"Let's see if you remember this."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: short chapter, but super fluffy! Omg! It's so fluffy! I like this chapter- please review if you like it too.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Present Time**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merle's coming by Pookie, to stay with you I have an appointment."

Daryl did a double take as Carol called out to him from the kitchen, she had settled him on the couch. The godamn couch of his fantasies with every thing she thought he might need close at hand. She thought of everything, water, snacks, books, magazines, his crutches, his phone.

His phone which she had returned to him with a grin a couple of weeks ago. His phone which he had perused his photo albums on it carefully. Just to be sure there was no nudes on it, like she had teased. Wouldn't want Merle to come across them. He'd checked three times.

She'd been waddling around all morning, fluttering around cleaning and tidying, enough to make him lightheaded. No matter what she did, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. His head was bobbing around like a ping pong ball as his eyes followed her when she was in view. Everything about her seemed to enthrall him. He could have the most interesting magazine in front of him (since when did he have a subscription to Modern Construction? And since when did he find it interesting?) he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He loved watching her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A few more weeks had passed since things had gotten hot and heavy on the couch. They had gotten to second and third base most nights, but they hadn't had sex yet.

Fuck, he had to stop thinking like a kid, Second and third base? What the fuck, he was almost thirty!

But they hadn't had sex, for a couple of reasons. 1. Between his broken leg and Carol's growing 6 month belly, positioning was a near impossibility in his inexperienced mind. His body was a traitorous assehole telling him to suck it up and figure it out.

2\. Carol was totally letting him set the pace, and he wished she wouldn't. He was awkward as fuck and feeling like a moron because his messed up head kept telling him he was a virgin, when he wasn't.

"Pookie?"

He turned his head, watching her, standing at the doorway of the living room, the sunlight from the front door hitting her like a radiant sunbeam, a crystal she hung in the front window splashing colour all over her. She was wearing a pretty blue dress. It was her favourite. She used to joke about how it was lucky it was baby doll style so she could wear it when she was pregnant.

His brow cringed, how the fuck did he know that? She never told him that. A sudden headache seemed to overpower him then. His mind clouded but in the haze, he could see her.

 _ **He was sitting on the couch, a beer he was ignoring in his hand, his foot tapping in wait, she stepped into the doorway, wearing that dress, her face was beaming, that crystal in the window throwing colours all over her. She held up a stick, tears streaming down**_ _ **her face in happiness. "I'm pregnant."**_

"Daryl...Daryl are you ok?"

She was on her knees beside him on the couch, concern etched all over her face. He didn't remember her moving across the room.

Her hand cupping his cheek, he knew she was checking his pupils like the nurses had shown her.

"Did you...did you wear that dress, the day you found out you was pregnant?" He muttered hoarsely.

She looked confused for a moment then realization seemed to dawn on her slowly. Her hand came up to her mouth as she held back sobs. Tears streaming down her her cheeks.

"You remembered that?" Her eyes held so much hope. Her hands cupping her cheeks her voice raising in excitement.

He panicked not wanting to get her hopes up "Just a flash, of you standing in the doorway. Wearing that dress, holding the test, telling me...it was just a flash." He grunted as suddenly she was on his lap.

"I'm sorry...your legs, your ribs" she gasped in shock, making to move. But he grabbed her around the waist settling her comfortably across his lap.

"It's alright you just surprised me...it was just a flash, I don't wanna disappoint you." He murmured.

Carol let out a joyful laugh. "Disappoint me? I'm so happy I could fly!" Her face muffling into his neck, hugging him close.

They sat together for awhile, her face in his neck as he rubbed her back. She'd been quiet for while, her body relaxed against him. He knew her lower back had been paining her, she practically purred when he rubbed it for her in bed.

He smiled as he looked down and realized she was sleeping.

"I think.." he said softly kissing her temple " I think this life or the next, or a hundred knocks to the head, i don't think I could stop myself from loving you."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: so the song in this was Heaven by Bryan Adams.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time - one month later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you wanna come? It's just a routine ultrasound."

Daryl smiled and moved to help Carol up, she was seven months pregnant and huge. His cast had come of two weeks ago, the leg was a little weak but otherwise he felt fine.

He'd had no more flashes of the past, much to his dismay but Carol seemed to still be riding high on the fact he'd had that one memory of her. It pissed him off that the one thing she wanted more than anything he couldn't give her.

"Of course I want to come." He grunted as he pulled her to a stand. For a little thing she was starting to get heavy. "Besides, don't know if you can fit behind the steering wheel anymore." He said with a chuckle as she swatted at him.

He'd gotten cleared to drive yesterday by his surgeon. There was no reason for him to put it off, the car accident that had started all of this was weighing on his mind though. A sliver of apprehension was travelling through his veins up to his gut at the thought of driving. He didn't remember the accident, not the details, but lately he'd been having dreams, of a truck, losing control in front of him, a feeling of impending doom knowing he was going to hit him head on, denial spearing through him. He didn't want to die not now when he was happy, not now when he had everything.

The thought of driving, getting behind the wheel was panic inducing especially with Carol in the car, that feeling, that feeling was there, that she was everything.

She smiled as he helped her into the passenger seat, her fingers going to his temple, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok to drive?... I can probably squeeze my belly in behind the wheel." She said with a grin.

He snorted, then stilled, taking a deep breath before putting his forehead to the hollow of her neck, inhaling her scent as his arms wrapped around her tightly. It struck him suddenly; he was in love with his own wife.

"I'm perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the song that did it, Daryl was sure of that. The ultrasound department had been running behind so they had taken a seat in the waiting room. Music was playing softly from a speaker, it was a radio tuned to an oldie station that seemed to be playing mainly 80's rock ballads.

Carol was humming along softly as she thumbed through a magazine, sending him soft smiles out of the corner of her eye as she noticed him watching her.

He saw, when a new song started to play, the way her fingers stilled momentarily, her shaking intake of breath. The way tears seemed to glaze across her eyes.

 ** _Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_**

 ** _There was only you and me_**

 ** _We were young and wild and free_**

 ** _Now nothin' can take you away from me_**

 ** _We've been down that road before_**

 ** _But that's over now_**

 ** _You keep me comin' back for more_**

 ** _And baby, you're all that I want_**

 ** _When you're lyin' here in my arms_**

 ** _I'm findin' it hard to believe_**

 ** _We're in heaven_**

"Ya alright?" He asked softly, his arm coming around her shoulders.

She smiled wiping her eyes and chuckled. " Yeah just crazy hormones, I just always liked this song." She said with a smile, but there was more to it, he knew it.

"You can come in now Mrs Dixon."

They got up and followed the receptionist into the exam room, the song was softly playing in there too, the music must have been piped in through a intercom.

 ** _And love is all that I need_**

 ** _And I found it there in your heart_**

 ** _It isn't too hard to see_**

 ** _We're in heaven_**

 ** _Oh - once in your life you find someone_**

 ** _Who will turn your world around_**

 ** _Bring you up when you're feelin' down_**

 ** _Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_**

 ** _Oh there's lots that I could say_**

 ** _But just hold me now_**

 ** _Cause our love will light the way_**

The ultrasound tech moved quickly, squirting blue goop on Carol's belly, as she lied down. He still felt lost in a daze, as he watched, like something was just out of his reach, just there on the tip of his tongue, waiting for him to reach out and grasp it.

The images on the screen, seemed to pass by in a blur, a swirling haze of black and white as he watched not really making sense of any of it, the feeling that a memory was somewhere in his brain, locked in a safe demanding to be let it, just would not go away.

"There she is," the tech said with a smile, putting up a profile shot of the baby on the screen, then turning a knob and suddenly the soft sound of the baby's heartbeat was added to the music.

Carol smiled at him, her face filled with joy, he felt his breath falter in his chest as a memory seemed to paralyze him, swirling in front of his gaze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (memory)

 ** _And love is all that I need_**

 ** _And I found it there in your heart_**

 ** _It isn't too hard to see_**

 ** _We're in heaven_**

"This was my gram's favourite song, she had a major thing for Bryan Adams." Carol softly chuckled as she stroked his hair. Daryl groaned as her fingers trailed down to his naked back and she started to message his shoulders, her fingers caressing softly across his scars.

He was lying in his favourite place, nestled in between her legs, his head on her chest, the soft beating sound of her heart, lulling his own as they both caught their breath. He was still inside her, she'd wrapped her legs around him when they had both cum, whispering for him to stay, smiling that she would never let him go. The radio was on in the background, she was always playing music. She was humming along as she stroked his hair.

Daryl smiled, only Carol would bring up her grandmother at a moment like this. That's what he loved about her.

 ** _I've been waitin' for so long_**

 ** _For somethin' to arrive_**

 ** _For love to come along_**

 ** _Now our dreams are comin' true_**

 ** _Through the good times and the bad_**

 _ **Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you**_

He had been waiting for her all his life, this was something he'd never dreamed he'd have. But now all his lifelong secret dreams were coming true, he wanted it all, he wanted it with Carol. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he was waiting for anymore.

 ** _And baby, you're all that I want_**

 ** _When you're lyin' here in my arms_**

 ** _I'm findin' it hard to believe_**

 ** _We're in heaven_**

 ** _And love is all that I need_**

 ** _And I found it there in your heart_**

 ** _It isn't too hard to see_**

 _ **We're in heaven, heaven**_

That's what this was, this was heaven. His chest hurt suddenly as he was trying to speak, the sound of her heartbeat softly in his ears. She was heaven.

"Are you alright?" She murmured softly, he knew she could feel his hands gripping her more tightly.

"I can't loose you too." He said in a choked voice. He'd lost so much in his life. She was the one thing he couldn't loose. He lifted his head up to meet her concerned gaze.

"Marry me."

Xxxxx

"Are you okay...Daryl?"

Carol was sitting at the edge of the stretcher, the tech having stepped out to let her get dressed.

He stepped in between her legs, gathering her into his arms, as another memory swirled through his mind, as Carol walked down the aisle towards him. He'd never been more scared and happy in his life. She was everything, her grandmother's favourite song was being played by a violin as she walked, her smiled radiant. He heard her intake of breath as he spoke into her neck.

"That was our song."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey, this is a continuation from last chapter. What happens after the ultrasound appointment. There is one chapter left of this fic and then it will be complete. The bold sections are Carol's memories- just to clarify :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Xxxxxxxxx

Something was unleashed in him, Daryl thought as they headed home. Holding Carol in that ultrasound room, had unleashed something deep inside him. He didn't have any doubts anymore.

He wanted her, more than anything else in his life: he wanted Carol. Why the hell was he holding himself back? She loved him, he knew without a doubt, there was nothing she wouldn't give him. His eyes teared up at the thought. She would give him everything she had. She would never reject him, she wouldn't make him feel like a fool because he didn't know what was he was doing.

Touching just wasn't enough anymore. He needed her, with every part of his soul. He needed to be with her.

The car seemed filled with a tension, or anticipation. He needed her, and his touch had turned possessive. It had been hard to keep his hands off of her in the parking lot and in the car.

Today was the day.

They got home and she waddled up to the door. How that had become so sexy? Everything she did set him on fire.

She was fumbling in her purse for the keys, humming softly to herself. When she flung her hair away from her neck, he stepped in closer, his arm sliding across her chest from behind, his teeth nipping lightly at her earlobe.

"No fair." She murmured, as he flicked his tongue behind her ear. She seemed to give up on opening the door and lay her head back on his shoulder. His hand was sliding along her neck line, his fingers running along her skin. Suddenly his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and slid down into her neckline, cupping her breast.

"Daryl...?"

"Hmm?" He found the edge of her bra, his hand sliding underneath, her gasp as he rolled her nipple in between his fingers making him groan, he pulled her hips back into him, his front molded to her front.

"House."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had probably happened, hundreds of times before, but somehow it was different but still the same.

Carol had been scared, scared that it wouldn't be the same. That it would feel like a new man, a different person. Like it wouldn't be him. Her Daryl.

The intensity was still there. The door clicked shut loudly, he moved towards her like an animal stalking his prey. When Daryl decided he was in, he was all in.

 ** _A memory floated through her mind, of the night they had conceived, how he walked towards her, with so much heat in his eyes, only to stop in front of her, "I need you so much." he'd whispered._**

His hands were suddenly at the tie of her wrap dress, watching as he untied the dress and it slid slowly off her shoulders, pooling at her feet.

His fingertips glides across her skin, touching her almost in awe. He was drawing her in, his face finding it's way to the spot on her neck. His voice was almost a whimper.

"I need you so much."

She let out a half sob as she ran her fingers through his hair, and he picked her up, carrying her to their room.

 ** _Their wedding night had been frantic, a frenzy of passion she'd been surprised he'd unleashed. He'd carried her into the room, only to undress her against the door, he'd fallen to his knees in front of her, pressing his face into her stomach, nuzzling her skin. "Baby.." he'd whispered before his mouth had trailed down to find her core._**

It wasn't frantic, he was so unsure as he pressed her back to the door hiding his face in her neck as his hands skimmed her panties down her legs, flicking open the clasp of her bra, as she grabbed the hem of his shirt practically ripping it over his head. "Baby" he moaned into her neck as his hand found her slit, and his fingers sank into her.

 ** _He'd loved taking her from behind as they lay together, spooned tightly to one another. One hand between her legs, one hand over her breast as he pounded into her, holding her to him so tightly sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe. She loved it too, she felt ...home._**

He picked her up and settled her on the bed, eyes never leaving her as he kicked off his jeans and boxers, crawling towards her on the bed. Nuzzling her cheek he murmured "on your side ok?" She nodded and turned as he settled into the familiar spot. A sigh escaping her as his fingers slid along her already wet slit. She groaned as he slid into her from behind, felt his gasp as he pulled her closer. His fingers circling her clit as he held a handful of her breast. Holding her so tightly she thought she would not be able to breathe. Whispering into her ear. She was home.

 ** _She thought she would miss how tender he was afterwards. He was Daryl, but he was a cuddler which had always surprised her. He would whisper how much he loved her, over and over as she floated back down to earth from her high._**

"I love you so much...again." He murmured as she caught her breathe, as the daze cleared her mind. Her voice caught as she realized what he meant "I love you too."

She been scared, that it wouldn't feel like him, that it would feel different, like a different man. But he was still here, even the second time around.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: so last chapter :) Thank you for all the enthusiasm for this little story. If you enjoyed please take the time to review one last time:) I appreciate it. I included a snippet of the song that inspired this story :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 17

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

But when you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit

That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this

And I hold you like that

It's so hard to believe but

It's all coming back to me

IT''S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW- Celine Dion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 weeks later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl, something's wrong."

Daryl looked up as Carol came to the doorway, he'd been watching a baseball game with Merle. He wasn't sure if he'd ever really liked baseball, to him it seemed boring as fuck, but Merle had assured him he did. Daryl was pretty sure Merle just wanted control of the remote.

Merle had come over to keep them company. Carol had been having Braxton hicks contractions all day,and not feeling well and Daryl hadn't wanted to leave the house.

He'd started back at work, a week ago. The knowledge about what he was doing just seemed to be there. His neurologist thought maybe it was because that information in about work were things he had learned, not memories. It made no sense to Daryl why he remembered how to install crown moulding and enjoyed it (oddly enough)but could not remember Carol.

He'd had the two memories, but nothing since the day at the ultrasound. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted to give her that. She deserved that. She gave him everything.

Merle had come over to spend the day with them and calm his nerves. Merle had finished his stint in rehab all those years ago and stayed sober. He was working for the construction company as a plumber of all things.

Daryl jumped up "What's wrong?" But she never answered, as she slumped into his arms, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like slow motion, watching from the sidelines as Merle clasped his shoulder and the doctors and nurses worked on Carol. She wasn't waking up.

Daryl's eyes were focused on her face willing her to just open her eyes. Everything seemed to be coming at him from a bubble, from far away.

He vaguely remembered someone handing him a consent for an emergency c-section. He signed without looking, he couldn't take his eyes of her face.

"They taking her to surgery now baby brother." Merle murmured, leading Daryl up to the stretcher. Daryl leaned down, to kiss her forehead and it hit him. Like a wave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _He was caught off guard when suddenly she threw her arms around him. She felt him flinch and hesitate. Like he wasn't sure how to hug someone. His arms coming around her awkwardly._**

 ** _"You saved me." She whispered._**

 ** _He grunted, and she knew he definitely was not used to affection. She squeezed him tighter._**

 ** _"Just doing what anyone else would have done." He muttered. She almost smiled at that._**

 ** _"That was more than most people would have done and you know it." She whispered._**

 ** _"I'm Carol."_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Daryl climbed up the stairs, when he saw her, Carol through the window. She was standing nervously, fiddling with her dress. A sky blue sundress. There was that heat again. Fuck._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Daryl" she said in a rush. Goddamn it he loved the way she said his name._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _She was sitting on the porch that was covered by a stone archway. Her dress fluttering around her obviously waiting on him. It was a scene straight out of a fairytale. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" ** _You're a good man. Any man that would do what you did is a good man. I think though you've been shit on you're whole life. You deserve a chance. I wanna do this for you while I have time left." Phil sighed standing up waving to Carol as he started heading into the house. Daryl was struck by the image of Carol walking towards him the Sun at her back a beautiful smile on her face._**

 ** _"Oh and son." Phil said at the door as Daryl turned "You wanna take my granddaughter out on a date you got my blessing for that too."_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Carol kicked of her shoes and curled on her bed in dress. Patting the spot next to her. "I don't bite, ...unless you want me too." She said with a smirk._**

 ** _Fuck she was perfect. Too perfect for him._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _She put her hands on his chest. "There's no one better for me than you."_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _She turned in his embrace. "Then, try to understand, that faith, you have in me. I have it in you too. Even if you don't have it in yourself. I know you." She smiled, brushing the hair out of his face. "I know you, I love you." She whispered again_**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Silly boy." She said with a sexy grin as she straddled his body and began a trail with her tongue down his stomach. "Your first time should be all about you." She murmured as her mouth found him_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl you're fucking scaring me, you ain't said shit since you zoned out when they took Carol to surgery. You ok?"

Merle was beside him, in the waiting room, watching Daryl cautiously as they sat waiting in the chairs that Merle had lead him too.

What had he done? How could he have hurt her that way? How could he have forgotten her?

Her turned to Merle slowly "My memory came back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke a day later, tired but no worse for wear, as Daryl sat by her bedside, holding their tiny daughter Sophia to his chest. When she stirred he was at her side staring down at her anxiously as her eyes slowly opened, waiting for some sign, he wasn't sure what of.

"Do I know you?" She whispered

He gaped his mouth hanging open like a fish, his breath stumbling out of his chest until her face morphed into a tired smile. "Just kidding." She whispered, her face becoming concerned as he started to sob, Sophia still sleeping peacefully in under his chin.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I remembered everything...I'm sorry..." Holding the baby tenderly to his chest he leaned down, lightly nuzzling her cheek as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Don't apologize. None of this was your fault. I meant it when I said you made all my dreams about marriage come true, and now you've shown me that soulmates will always find a way. The most beautiful thing you did was finding your way back to me. Giving me your love the second time around."

The END


End file.
